Naruto Shippuden:El comienzo de un nuevo futuro
by Aby lavanda
Summary: 2 años despues de la batalla de Pein , muchas cosas les ocurren a nuestros personajes ...No se preocupen que son cosas buenas xD  SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE LOS SUMARYS Y LOS FICS ASI Q TENGAN PACIENCIA PLISS APARTE NO ME APETECIA ESCRIBIR MAS


Todo comienza 2 años despues de la batalla contra Pein , fue un duro trabajo poder recontruir toda Konoha, pero valio la pena el esfuerzo .Pero eso no fue lo unico que cambio en estos 2 años ,pues tambien las vidas de nuestros ejemplo,nuestro astuto protagonista (sin ser el mucho de eso)Naruto Uzumaki mejoro en sus habilidades y(como siempre¬¬)decide mejorar cada dia para llegar algun dia ser de que Hinata Hyuga confesara sus sentimiento durante la guerra contra Pein(aunque a veces lo llame paint xD)un sentimiento desperto en final se dio cuenta de que amaba a Hinata y no dudo en hablar con final se hicieron novios , lo que si que naruto tenga novia y 17 años no implica q haya madurado mucho ¬¬que se le ba a hacer ,es volvio a Konoha y se enamoro de Sakura(aunque no lo creais sasuke se enamora NO ES UN ROBOT xD)y Sakura se volvio a enamorar de el (raro en ella a que si?'¬¬).Luego nuestro PROBLEMATICO amigo Sikamaru sale con Temari (para los q no la conozcan es una chica de la villa de la arena hermana de Gaara y kankuro y lleva un abanico ).El sueño de Sikamaru es ser un buen maestro con el hijo de Asuma ya que se lo prometio cuando este murio(Asuma ,no Sikamaru no vallan a pensar q Sikamaru es un zombie).Neji sale con Ten-ten , Sai con Ino(al fin Sakura y Ino no pelearan por Sasuke ,al fin dios existe , lo q si no nos libraremos de alguna q otra discusion al estilo de Ino y Sakura)bueno,en resumidas cuentas, todos tienen pareja .

Kurenai,desde que Asuma murio y la dejo al cargo de su hijo ,ya no sale casi nunca excepto en alguna que otra mision ,y eso a Tsunade le preocupa por eso ,una mañana esplendida en Konoha ,Kurenai junto con su equipo y su hijo Kenshi, era de piel color canela como la de su padre el pelo corto negro y los precioso ojos de su madre.

-Que quieres de mi, Tsunade-decia kurenai con un tono cansado , ya claro que entre su hijo y sus alumnos la tenian harta

-Kurenai -suspiro Tsunade-deberia de tomarte un descanso aunque sea venir a divertirte con nosotras .se que echas de menos a Asuma -dijo apagadamente ante de comenzar a gritar-DEBERIAS DE IMPEDIR QUE ESO TE CONSUMA, YA ES HORA DE PASAR PAGINA.

-Lo se...pero aunque quisiera tener una noche en paz tengo a Kenshi y no puedo dejarlo solo-dijo Kurenai obsevando a su hijo mientras que este le sonreia

-Um...Kurenai - sensei ,si me permites podria yo cuidar de Kenshi-dijo una timida y dulce Hinata sin ni siquiera tartamudear(raro en ella, aunque teniendo de novio a Naruto ya podria tener un poquito mas de confianza porque si no ...mal vamos)

-Entonces , Akamaru y yo nos ofrecemos tambien a ayudar a Hinata-dijo Kiba con un tono solemne

-Yo tambien me apunto -dijo Shino friamente ,como solia hacer .

-Que buena ,idea chicos entonces...-dio una pausa la Hokague-que me dices Kurenai , te vienes esta noche con Shizune y conmigo?

-Pues...-dudo Kurenai-es que no quiero aprovecharme de vosotros-dijo Kurenai mirando hacia Hinata ,Kibay Shino

-No se preocupe ,al contrario seria un plcer cuidar de un niño tan lindo-dijo Hinata agachandose a la altura del niño y revolviendole el cabello,Kenshi sonrio y miro a su madre para darle a entender que aceptara la propuesta(para tener 2 años el crio es muy espibilado)

-Esta bien , lo hare -dice Kurenai

-GENIAL , LO BIEN QUE LO VAMOS A PASAR LAS TRES COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS-dice Tsunade emocionada y abrazanzo a Kurenai y Shizune

-Deacuerdo , un poco antes de las ocho venid a mi casa -dice Kurenai librandose de Tsunade y con tono ya un poco mas serio-ahora iros que debeis de tener por ahora planes

-Sii Kurenai - sensei-dicen los tres (Hinata ,Kiba y Shino por si no os habeis enterado)al unisono mientras se va por la puerta

En las calles de Konoha estaba los tres jovenes paseando tranquilamente y hablando (bueno mas bien Hinata, Kiba y asta A kamaru porque Shino no es de los que hablan mucho que digamos xD)

-Sabeis me alegra poder contentar a Kurenai-sensei, ella hizo tanto por nosotros es hora de agradecerselo ,no creeis?-dice Hinata con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-Tienes razon , Hinata ,Kurenai -sensei se lo merecia aparte ,no creo que sea dificil cuidar a un niño de 2 años y medio-dice Kiba con una cara de desprocupacion(aunque no sabe lo q le esperara buajajajajajajajapero q mala soy xD)

-Yo no estaria tan seguro... Kiba-decia Shino con una voz seria y cortante tanto que asta a Hinata,Kiba y Akamaru se les pusieron los pelos de punta

-Da igual, la cuestion es que haremos feliz a Kurenai -decia Hinata tranquilamente para cortar alquel silencion tan incomodo

-Bueno chicos que tal si quedamos a las 7:50 en casa de Kurenai-sensei-esque Akamaru y yo tenemos que hacer cosas

-Nos parece muy bien, yo tambien tengo cosas que hacer-decia Hinata deacuerdo con lo que su amigo decia

-Cierto,pero... solo por curiosidad... que COSAS tan importantes tienen que hacer?'-decia Shino

-Bueno pues Akamaru y yo tenemos que entrenar una nueva tecnica que se nos ocurrio -decia Kiba guiñandole un ojo a su compañero canido

-y tu Hinata?-preguntaron los dos acercandose a la ojiperla con mucha curiosidad dejando a esta muy sonrojada(como se nota que es Hinata Hyuga)

-B-b-ueno-...y-o-o...e-too ...h-e ...que-da-do con Naruto- decia con tartamudeo la chica(lo que si no ha dicho en ningun momento Kun esto si q es impresionante)

-valla...valla, Hinata-decia Kiba dandole codazos a la chica cosa que la ponia a un mas nerviosa-con que tienes una cita con Naruto ,eh?

-Por lo menos ella sale con su novio ,y no se queda solo hablando con un perro-decia Shino para defender a su timida compañera (ese Shino es un CRACK xD)

-O_o Oye ...eso no tiene nada que ver ademas Akamaru no es un simple perro ,Akamaru es especial-dicia Kiba avergonzado del comentario de su amigo

-Bueno pues quedamos entonces vale-decia Hinata cadavez mas alejandose de sus compañeros-hasta luego chicos

-Adios-decian los dos a la vez-y ahora...Shino a que te referias con el comentario-decia kiba ofendido mientras que Shino ponia los ojos en blanco (anque no se le notaba porque tenia gafas xD)

Al otro lado de la calle se encontraba cierto rubio esperando por Hinta(que rubio sera?' es que hay tantos rubios en Konoha xD )Cuando aparece por atras Hinata .Naruto del suto se caya hacia los botes de basura(espero q luego se de un buen baño , lo necesitara)

-Naruto, estas bien? lo siento mucho-dijo Hinata ayudando a Naruto a levantarse(xD)

-Si, no pasa nada ...AUCH-dijo el rubio mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el impacto del golpe-Te estuve esperando media hora donde te habias metido?

-Lo siento es que Tsunade -sama queria que Kurenai-sensei fuese con ella esta noche y los chicos y yo(te olvidas de Akamaru xD)no ofrecimos para cuidar de su hijo y luego me lie hablando con Shino y Kiba (otra vez se olvida de Akamaru, es q de veras Hina Akamaru tiene sentimientos ToT xD)

-A entiendo...-dijo Naruto con pose pensativa o lo que viene siendo que no se entero de nada xD

-Lo siento-dijo Hinata

-No pasa nada Hina , si te entiendo(o eso creemos xD)-decia Naruto dando un tierno beso en los labios a Hinata(KYAAAAAA Q LINDOOOO)-Bueno que te parece si antes vamos a comer al irachu(que raro q Naruto valla a irachu ,parece q vive ahi xD)

-Me parece muy bien-dijo Hinata aun sonrojada por el beso,agarrada del brazo de Naruto-tenemos tiempo de sobra

Los dos se fuero al Irachu ,comiero y luego diero un paseo cerca del lago

-No pieses que te escaparas Hinata Hyuga buajajajaja cof cof-decia Naruto divertido miesntras perseguia a Hinata(lo q si Naruto asi no se rie se rie asi:muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja)

-Eso es lo que tu te cres-decia Hinata riendose y corriendo

-Asi?...pues...TE PILLE- dijo Naruto intentado agarrar a Hinata pero ella con el bakyugan lo esquibo y nuestro intrepido amante del ramen se cayo al lago(madre mia es se cae en todas partesxD)

-Naruto... esta bien?-decia Hinata intentado aguantarse la risa y el un desliz Naruto la agarro y la tiro al lago dejandola empapadamientras que los dos se reian del otro

Poco despues Naruto acompaño a Hinata a su cas para que se cambiara (porque no cuidaria de un niño mojada digo yo¬¬)y luego se fueron rumbo a donde Hinata habia quedado con sus compañeros de equipo(osea la casa de Kurenai para ser mas exactos)

-Valla ,valla pero a quien tenemos aqui- decia Kiba divertido al ver a la parejita de la mano

-Ola Kiba-se dieron un abrazo de colegas -mientras Shino Hinata se quedaban mirando

-Bueno pues yo ys me voy-decia naruto rascandose la nuca y dandole un beso a Hinata

Cuando Naruto se marcho lo tres (y AKAMARUxD) se quedaron esperando a Kurenai

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero muchos reviws y no os preocupeis que si llego a tener algun fan no dudare en hacer el cap 2 muy pero q muy pronto quizas mañana jeje tambn acepto cristicas contructivas,consejos ,peticiones,mas humos , mas seriedad … lo que querais bueno chaito ah se me habia olvidado decir lo q todos dicen lo de q naruto no me pertenece q es de masashi kishimoto y blah blah blah .En el segundo cap Kiba aprendera q kenshi no es tan facil como parece


End file.
